MalevolentDictator
Karl Block's element is Mendelevium. His chumhandle is malevolentDictator, and he types in a vaguely creamy sort of colour (also known as #FFBF80). He is fond of what is in general overly elaborate yet exact speech, even if he can't always quite exactly handle it. He also tends to type very quickly yet also correctly, while mostly just skimming over anything anyone else has to say, because he loves the sight of his own words filling the screen more than anything else. __TOC__ Appearance Average height, weak build, slightly disheveled long-ish brown hair, green eyes. Usually wearing an unseasonably heavy white jacket and pants. Interests You have a casual and mostly feigned interest in the MORBID and the OCCULT, mostly because you also have a very real interest in people's PSYCHOLOGY and in FREAKING THEM OUT by means of expressing your interest in the MORBID and the OCCULT. Accordingly you collect OCCULT LITERATURE and LITERATURE REGARDING THE DARKER SIDES OF HISTORY, which you often REFERENCE. You also collect OCCULT KNICKNACKS and DEAD THINGS, the crowning jewel of your collection being a HUMAN SKULL which you think might be authentic. You actually think that's possibly pretty gross, but one has to keep up appearances. Your true passion, however, is VILLAINY. You always ROOT FOR THE BAD GUYS, and you find the idea of being a smooth, suave villain who is COMPLETELY IN CONTROL OF HIS SITUATION to be very exciting. In fact, that's what led to your interest in ROLEPLAYING GAMES in the first place. It has also made you prone to coming up with CONSPIRACY THEORIES, though you tend to MOCK other people for them. Additionally you are fond of HISTORY in general and the idea of POLITICAL INTRIGUE in particular. You do so want to end up in a situation where you can play a large group of people against each other, which inspires you to be OPPORTUNISTIC despite your NATURAL CAUTION. You likewise love HISTORICAL LITERATURE and occasional FANTASY. You adore the ENGLISH LANGUAGE almost as much as you do the sound of your own voice, and with a few exceptions think poorly of people who have problems with it, as well as people who use too many COMMON PROFANITIES or EXCLAMATION MARKS. You know a ridiculous amount of OTHER LANGUAGES, though fluency varies. You hate the country of FRANCE. Background You currently live in a distant suburb of the city of PRAGUE in the CZECH REPUBLIC, though you and your family have lived in other lands before (most recently, and loathsomely, France; you were born in Turkey and spent the longest period of time in Argentina). You take pride in the family legend of the Blocks being distant descendants of a REASONABLY FAMOUS EARLY 20TH CENTURY RUSSIAN POET, though it has never for a moment occurred to you (until shortly before the game) that this would also make you related to a CERTAIN FAMOUS 19TH CENTURY RUSSIAN CHEMIST, a fact that will likely be of no relevance whatsoever in the following events. Your PARENTS are currently out of the country, which leaves you in the care of the FAMILY FRIEND. You feel pretty ambiguous about that guy. He's pretty cool, you guess, but can really get on one's nerves. Modus Pocket Modus (whenever you try to take out one item, another item randomly flies out). Strife Swordstickkind. Relationships unyieldingUrbanite - Internet friends; MD also likes to think he has been able to contribute constructive literary criticism. narcoticPurgatory - MD hates NP for swearing, fears him to an irrational extent because of his overall attitude and hates him so much more for triggering this unsurmountable irrational fear. NP doesn't know MD exists. persistentUltimatum - Internet friends. MD was both annoyed by her typing quirk and awed by her apparent dedication to annoy the living hell out of everyone. Annoyance has more or less passed with time, a certain measure of respect didn't. curiouslyMagnanimous - Real life acquiantances, which is to say they used to live in the same city and go to the same school where CM bullied MD in a series of incidents that have registered in MD's memory in a highly exaggerated way. They both had to leave France after MD tried to get revenge, inadvertantly triggering a series of events that led to the demise of CM's mother. CM was not aware of this up until recently; likewise, up until recently they did not know they actually knew each other as they chatted. When the second fact leaked out accidentally, MD, who was already under some degree of stress, freaked out and claimed that he killed CM's mother on purpose. Both now intend to kill each other if they meet. bodaciousKnave - ...Probably harmless. CM's server, seemingly easy to manipulate and use as an information source. formostMachinist - MD used to hold him in contempt based on some of his online rants, and jumped at the chance to troll him as his Sburb server. Before long, though, MD realised he wasn't nearly so bad a guy at all, and also, being his client, is the closest thing he has to a real life friend now that all his real life friends are dead. Because of this, and also as part of a CUNNING PLAN connected to FM's obvious competence, MD has set out on a course of befriending him and making it up to him for "wrongs" during the entry that FM doesn't seem to take anywhere near as seriously. Nevertheless the friendship plan seems to be working, and MD has already met with him at his (MD's) house, revealing to him UUO's apparent plan to sabotage him (FM). nebulousOccidental - Internet friends. As MD's server, she ended up unknowingly putting MD in her debt on several occassions, which means he thinks he has to somehow repay it to her somehow down the line. As LR's client, MD sometimes thinks he might have reason to be worried for her safety. At the same time, her childish behaviour as MD's server and apparent intent on stealing his SUPER SECRET EVIL PLANS NOTEBOOK has been rather aggravating, while attempts to exploit her position as his server have stimulated the bloated SPITE center of MD's brain. lawfulRepresentative - MD suspects LR is part of a wide conspiracy involving UUO. He also suspects LR is trying to subvert UUO somehow, presumably to hijack the course of this conspiracy. MD suspects a whole lot of other things as well. Other than that, he is forced to admit that LR is pretty awesome and a worthy opponent. He fully plans to find out what he's up to and turn it to his own advantage somehow, in some sort of convoluted villain-off. For now, though, MD considers him a provisional ally. Also, a technowizard who might or might not be able to overhear chat conversations. unbreakableUnionOfficer - MD greatly respects UUO, which is not to say he won't betray him. He thinks UUO is up to something, and would like to know what it is, so he can turn it to his own advantage somehow. Maybe thwart it. Maybe, as easily, try to join in. unknownUnimagineableHorror - Some idiotic wannabe MD tried trolling at some point before Sburb. He's not entirely sure who got the better of whom in that exchange, though. Apparently a friend of DY's? rhapsodicGuillotine - Some troll who MD hasn't really been paying much attention to before. He seems to be up to some interesting shenanigans with another session, though, and apparently knows BH... dystopicSlayer - MD used to suspect she is much smarter than she lets on, her "stupid act" being just an elaborate way of trolling people. He is less sure now. Word has spread that she was somehow "broken" by NE, which in addition to everything else makes MD worry about her a bit. harebrainedSugarjunkie - Yet another troll, who appears to be freaking out. BH might've given him a good reason, though! Or maybe it was the fact that he uses 1/2racketkind. HALFRACKETKIND, people. MD made an effort to keep him alive by telling him to talk to FR, and to not worry about BH. What could go wrong? boisterousHyacinth - And yet another troll who MD didn't pay much attention to until now. She sounds very intriguing, though! If recalcitrant. Getting to know her, and also recruiting her for use against NE, would certainly be useful. riblessFlatfish - MD is at least able to appreciate that RF is much smarter than his typing would make him think otherwise, and that he actually is a very good hacker. That makes him a potential ally. On the other hand, MD also suspects he might be in cahoots with LR. reclusiveArsonist - One of FR's friends, apparently. Might be nice to get to know your potential future allies. falseReaction - MD thinks he might have heard of this guy before... Regardless, he's definitely a good gamer, which makes him a competent tactician in this new situation. And that makes him another valuable potential ally. MD kind of suspects he's in cahoots with UUO, of course, but maybe not and even if he is his advice so far has proved his worth. logicalUltimanium - Who's this douchebag? MD thinks he's DY's session's server. Anyway, he's terrible and uncooperative. humbleOutsider - DY's server, who MD contacted upon receiving her distress pester. Sure, he seems nice and polite enough, but something about his words makes it hard for MD to believe that he isn't holding out on him and has not, in fact, betrayed DY. daemonicYogurt - MD's oldest Internet friend, who he bonded with over a shared love for EVIL, or at least for speaking in an over-the-top evil manner. A bit counterintuitively, he feels very protective towards her, which caused him unusual amounts of stress when it turned out that she died to meteors... no, wait, she lived!.. no, she (probably) died to something else now! This nonsense has gone on for long enough and MD would very much like it for her to make up her damn mind already. elegantUnderstudy - Another friend of DY. MD hardly knows him, but in the circumstances, being in the same session as DY, EU seems like the perfect pawn for MD's nefarious plan to check up on his friend. cephalicEntropy - Another player in DY's session, and apparent friend of hers. MD wants to use her for his plan too somehow. sacrilegiousScourge - Irrelevant. But also a friend of DY? narcissismEvoker - Aww, baby thinks he can counter-troll! Actually, yeah, he kind of can. Who the hell does he think he is? MD feels a strong urge to take him down a peg or two or twenty thousand. lalalaImpawhee - Acquiantance of NE? NE himself using an alternate account? A (counter-)trolling mastermind? Just some random weirdo from the Internets? MD has no idea. --- Backlog Posts: Pre-Medium Longpost Land of Numbers and Ambers (>MD: Look around.) LONAA 1 (>MD: Wake up. No, not like that. :p ) LONAA 2 (Ghooosts). LONAA 3 (>MD: Check on friends and fellowtrolls.) LONAA 4 (>MD: Wear the facade. Be the victim.). LONAA 5 (Alchemical Laboratorium). LONAA 6 (>MD: Break down.). LONAA 6 (>MD: Fix up). LONAA 7 (>MD: Go for the bojangles. Also, interview LR.). LONAA 8 (>MD: Go through the damn gate already.). LONAA 9 (>MD: Apologise to the angry science guy. Wait, why isn't he angry?). LONAA 10 (>MD: Get distracted, be aggressed.). LONAA 11 (>MD: Be a troll. Not.). LONAA 12 (>MD: Rejoice in your friend's survival! Also scout out some douchebag or something, who cares.). LONAA 13 (Useless wastes of time.). LONAA 14 (>MD: GET DISTRACTED. BE AGGRESSED.). Prospit Moon A (>MD: Wake up. No, really.). LONAA 16 (>MD: Stop sleeping.). LONAA 17 (>MD: Talk to new friend yaaay! Also hit self in head a lot.). LONAA 18 (>MD: Recruit pawns.) LONAA 19 (PARANOIA STAB.). LONAA 22 (>MD: Do something incredibly stupid. Also, put clever plan into action!). LONAA 23 (>MD and NO: Devise dastardly designs to down the douchebag.) Logs: Pre-Medium: 1st MD/UUH (retrolog/trolling) 1st MD/UU 1st MD/UUO 1st MD/CM (oblivious) 1st MD/NO (entry log) Medium: Semi-1st MD/FM (aside from some entry-time taunting in FM's post) Semi-1st MD/LR (aside from a generic log that will never be written) 2nd MD/CM (still oblivious, clumsy foreshadowing) 2nd MD/FM (ghosts are just stupid okay) 2nd MD/LR 2nd MD/NO 1st MD/PU 2nd MD/UU 1st MD/DS (2X BLOCK COMBO) 2nd MD/UUO 1st MD/RF 3rd MD/NO (also, RS/NO. wait who's rs oh right the skull) 1st MD/FR 3rd MD/CM (REALISATION FREAKOUT) 3rd MD/LR (why not just... ask him some questions?) 3rd MD/FM (Nice MD vs. FM In Love) 1st MD/BK 1st MD/YY 1st MD/RA 1st MD/DY 1st MD/NE 1st MD/LI (This log kills fairies) 1st MD/HS (Yay waste of effort!) 1st MD/"LU" 1st MD/HO (Forgot to be paranoid, how embarrasing.) MD/NO/LR (Don't chat while strifing, kids!) 4th MD/FM (Post-Dream MD) 1st MD/SS 1st MD/CE (Meddling time.) 1st MD/EU (x2 intersessional meddling combo) 5th MD/FM (...What writing?) Misc: malevolentDictator's Excellent Adventure (secret villainy journal) Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Session A Category:Viziers Category:Trolls